poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Mesmerized School (RaCAoMLPRGRR)
This is how The Doom Raiders join Matau and the Skylanders and the Rainbooms and A Mesmerized School goes in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Matau T. Monkey: My twin is one of those sirens. Sunset Shimmer: How did you know that? Matau T. Monkey: Lucky guess. While Buck survive, you hypnotized Rigby when you got that crown on your head. nods Rigby (EG): At least Sunset doesn't send Ryan to a world inhabited by sock people.shudders giggles Predaking (EG): These girls and boys are sirens. They got pendants. Where is Cupcake and Contralto? Rigby (EG): They went off somewhere to chat. Cody Fairbrother: Oh. This day keeps getting better and better. I guess we're the ones who are immune. How is that possible? Applejack: Cody's right, Y'all. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Let me get this on the right track. Ryan and Twilight got her crown back to Equestria and maybe some of it's magic stayed behind somehow. Matau T. Monkey: My thoughts exactly. Garfield (EG): And this magic happens when we play music. Correct? all nod Buck the Wiesel (EG): We should tell the principles about this. We can have these new ones reformed. Eye of the tiger. some poses Hadouken! Matau T. Monkey: Paper covers rock. But, paper can't stop rocks.N. Brio's voice IT MAKES NO SENSE! Sunset Shimmer: You know what? Buck's right. We should tell the principles about what happened back there. Wreck-It Ralph (EG): How did Matau say N. Brio's line. I don't want this event almost demolished by a power-crazed boy.Cody No offence, buddy. Cody Fairbrother: sighs None taken. Celestia's office Matau T. Monkey: These new ones Cody and Sunset saw has got dark magic, Principle Celestia. Principle Celestia: Dark magic? I find that rather difficult to believe. Buck The Wiesel (EG): You would, mate. We saw them singing at the cafeteria and Cupcake and Contralto is chatting to em. I think it's a tad right. Principle Celestia: But they came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful. Vice Principle Luna: Ugh! Perhaps Sunset Shimmer and Cody Fairbrother are just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that their actions at the Fall Formal will become old news. Buck The Wiesel (EG): sighs That's the event that cost me my eye. Sunset Shimmer: I can see why you may think that but... Darksteel (EG): That is not the point. Tell them, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: These two bands did sing at the cafeteria. Principle Celestia: Well, aren't your bands supposed to be in the showcase? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. I suppose this is what you said but I'm not worried. Vice Principle Luna: Then it's probably that you're afraid that the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings will steal your spotlight. Applejack: The Dazzlings? Batman (The LEGO Movie): The Cyberlings? Principle Celestia: It's the names of their music groups. That's why they came into my office earlier. To sign up for the showcase. Even sang a little song to Luna and I. Skylynx (EG): They did? What song? Predaking (EG): I think it was just vocals, Skylynx. Batman (The LEGO Movie): Guess they are ok without saying about having a battle of the bands is a good idea. Principle Celestia: Yes, Skylynx. And we think that having a Battle of the Bands instead is a wonderful idea. Batman (The LEGO Movie): Hello? Principle Celestia? Vice Principle Luna? eyes glow green, purple, orange and blue Matau T. Monkey: You're ok? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan